Цвет крови и запах дыма
by SpilerCaer
Summary: missing scene, Чан/Балалайка


**Цвет крови и запах дыма**

Ожил передатчик.

- Всё по плану. Мы следуем за ними.

- Хорошо. Продолжайте, - выдержав паузу, отозвалась она и сняла передатчик с уха. Небрежно сунула прибор в карман пиджака и придвинула ближе фарфоровую чашку с чёрным кофе. Вверх всё ещё поднимались призрачные струйки ароматного пара.

Тихо скрипнул стул напротив.

Балалайка даже не взглянула в сторону человека, решившего составить ей компанию. Собственно, она знала заранее, что он непременно воспользуется случаем...

Пижон, бабник и юморист. И следовало добавить "себе на уме". Чувство юмора у него, конечно, не ахти, с другой стороны, быть может, дело в национальном колорите этого юмора? Неважно, главное, что он не дурак и - при некоторых обстоятельствах - его общество можно счесть даже приятным.

Русская провела ладонью по карману пиджака, и перед её глазами тут же возникла раскрытая пачка сигарет. Не дешёвое курево, прикупленное в местном баре, а дорогая марка.

Пижон.

Однако сигарету она взяла. Щёлкнула зажигалка, и Балалайка бросила долгий испытывающий взгляд поверх язычка пламени на Чана. В стёклах тёмных очков плясало отражение оранжевого огонька - и только.

- Приятное исключение, - соизволил сообщить ей китаец.

- Из какого правила?

- Ну... прокуренные подвалы, порт, телефон - в лучшем случае. А тут - ресторан.

Ресторан в Руанапуре - мираж нормальной жизни. И им обоим прекрасно это известно.

- Сбылась мечта? - скупо усмехнулась капитан, выдохнув сизый дымок вверх.

Вместо ответа Чан тоже едва заметно улыбнулся. Официант поставил перед ним чашку кофе и удалился, прихватив оплату по счёту от Балалайки.

- Очередная удачная сделка? - повернув чашку на блюдце ручкой влево, уточнил местный глава "Триады". Он говорил о тех людях, что недавно покинули ресторан после содержательной беседы с русской. Ныне у ноги Балалайки на полу стоял тёмный кейс, которого при ней не было раньше.

- Не лезь не в своё дело, - отстранённо посоветовала блондинка и чуть повернула голову. Правая половина её лица скрылась в тени. Красивая женщина с характером - вот что можно подумать, увидев её такой со стороны. Но через минуту капитан выпрямилась, и ожог справа вновь оказался на свету, расставив всё по своим местам. Она аккуратно подняла чашку и сделала глоток кофе, "закусила" новой затяжкой, после которой от сигареты осталась всего треть. А, ну да... Сигареты она курила редко и предпочитала нечто покрепче вроде сигар и сигарилл.

Тяжёлые густые пряди скользнули по плотной ткани пиджака, когда она вновь повернула голову. Скупой жест - и официант прибежал с новой чашкой кофе: на задних лапках, раболепствуя, чуя силу, словно перед королевой. И он даже не заикнулся об оплате за новый заказ. Ещё бы - это всего лишь кофе, а Палёная и впрямь королева Руанапура - или же у неё все шансы ею стать. Чёрт, да даже её неизменный костюм того же цвета, что и свежепролитая кровь!

Целесообразность, точность, практичность, безжалостность и решительность. Солдат. Даже не единого лишнего движения она себе не позволяла, определив раз и навсегда для себя жёсткие рамки.

Чан наблюдал за ней уже не в первый раз и задавался одним и тем же вопросом: насколько строги её правила? Её чувства тоже столь же скупые и выверенные, как и движения? Или она вовсе от них отказалась? Впрочем... Вспомнилась та история с румынскими близнецами. Что она чувствовала, когда охотились за ней? И что чувствовала, когда превратилась в охотника сама? А когда расставляла точки над "i"?

С другой стороны, он сам видел, что её ничто не волновало. Лишь когда кто-нибудь осмеливался тронуть членов Отеля "Москва", она менялась. В Руанапуре правильно говорили: "Надоело жить? Тронь кого-нибудь из людей Палёной". Именно так и говорили: не "лезь в дела Отеля "Москва", а "тронь людей Палёной". Тоже, стало быть, чуяли разницу.

Чан полагал, что дело в своеобразных законах воинского братства. Наверное. В Афгане побывать ему не довелось, так что и подробностей он не знал. Там было паршиво, но вот насколько паршиво, могла рассказать лишь Балалайка. Если бы ей это пришло в голову, разумеется.

Что вряд ли.

Забавно даже. Чан слабо улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Пожалуй, ни одна из знакомых дамочек так сильно его не интересовала. Балалайка - исключение и из этого правила. Она обладала холодным разумом, словно мужчина, но использовала эффективные военные методы по-женски непредсказуемо. Интригующее сочетание.

- Я просто стараюсь быть учтивым, - пробормотал китаец, заглянув в свою опустевшую чашку.

- Держишь марку? - последовал немедленный ответ в виде вопроса.

- И это тоже. Как лицо "Триады".

- Чан, лицу "Триады" в этом городе следовало бы держать марку в деле, - затушив сигарету в пепельнице, усмехнулась Балалайка, - а не блистать манерами в светском обществе.

- Одно другому...

- ...мешает. Давно не видела тебя в деле.

- А так сильно хочется? - не удержался он. Трудно сказать даже: польщён или озадачен. В любом случае, услышать такое от капитана всегда... гм... интересно.

- Хочется. Но не получится.

- Почему же? - Вот теперь действительно озадачен.

- Я уезжаю в Японию, - едва слышно прозвучало над столиком. И эти слова будто сигаретным пеплом осыпались на кружевную белую скатерть.

Если она уедет... Если она уедет надолго, в Руанапуре такое начнётся! И вряд ли она поедет в Японию одна. Конечно, он кое-что знал о её интересах и планах, знал и о Японии, но всё же не думал, что это случится так скоро. И... так внезапно.

Балалайка поднялась со стула, сделала шаг, остановилась, положив ладонь на столик, и чуть наклонилась к нему. Тяжёлая белокурая прядь задела его плечо, обоняние уловило слабый терпкий аромат каких-то цветов, дымный аромат.

- Только ты знаешь об этом, Чан. Вот и подготовишься. Собственно, это всё, что я хотела тебе сказать.

Чёткие уверенные шаги, звук распахнувшейся двери, торопливые угодливые слова швейцара у выхода...

Она ждала, что он подойдёт к её столику. Она знала, что он непременно сделает это. Просчитала заранее. Он настолько предсказуем? Печально.

Доверие? Можно ли назвать её жест доверием? Или же он просто наиболее удобный для неё союзник здесь и сейчас?

Если подумать трезво, то "Триада" не выстоит против Отеля "Москва" в открытом противостоянии, и они оба это знают - и Чан, и Балалайка. Тогда почему она сказала ему о своих планах?

В воздухе всё ещё витал слабый дымный аромат цветов. И только теперь китаец узнал его - запах цветущих хризантем.

Рыцарь королевы Руанапура?

Жаль, что он уже давно не тот романтик, которым был когда-то, только вот почему-то ему очень хотелось, чтобы Балалайка всё-таки вернулась из Японии в город, встречавший каждого приезжего "пеньковым галстуком" на въезде. Ведь...

Ведь без неё этот город уже будет не...

Чан закурил, потом снял очки и всмотрелся в тёмные стёкла - там отражалось его лицо. Лицо романтика, которого он считал давно умершим.

Всё-таки женщина в одежде цвета крови действительно королева Руанапура, и всё, что последует за её отъездом, лишь окончательно подтвердит это. И неважно, кто и во что верит, потому что без Балалайки всенепременно начнётся хаос.

Просто сейчас истину знал только он один.

Привилегия рыцаря? Тоже неважно, потому что он предпочёл бы завоевать её доверие и симпатию, а романтика пускай проваливает к дьяволу.

Быть может.


End file.
